Her Patience Was Rewarding
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: //SasuSaku// “I don't care if I throw my life away. If that's what it takes to make your life a little happier, and that this is exactly what you need to fulfill your dreams... then I don't care. Anything and everything for you, Sasuke-kun.”


_Hey! Long time no see, I know! Sorry buddies... I've just been to busy! So, I'm going to take my time this weekend to udpate and all.. okay? But for now this is a oneshot that came into mind... I just thought it was too great of an idea to let go of it. :D_

**Warning: **_Lemons_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

–

**Her Patience Was Rewarding**

_by_** CommitedToKiba**

–

* * *

_He was back._

_Well... he had been back for a while now._

_Forty-seven days, to be exact. And no, I'm not counting. I'm simply... estimating. Yeah, that's right, that's the word. Estimating. I have absolutely not counted the hours and minutes and seconds as well. Of course not! Like, who do you think I am, some girl who is hopelessly in love with a guy who has left her on a bench nine years ago and who never ceased to love him during those nine years, even as he showed no such interest in coming back to his home village, even as he tried to kill her and his own best friend, and even as he returned looking bloody and broken(ishh) but still utterly emotionless as ever, looking as though he never even regretted a single second of what he has done? _

_You expect me to still be in love with that? After spending years and years and years training hard under the legendary Sannin, Lady Tsunade?_

_Pshhh. Naw! I'm so much stronger than that! Kami, I would die before becoming that pitiful girl again._

_And yes, before any of you ask, I AM walking to his house right now. It's not because I actually want to, I have literally been forced to. I've been assigned as the nurse who takes care of him for a full year after his return. I make daily check ups, make sure he's fine and healthy. I honestly don't know why this has to last a full year, though, since Sasuke will be fully fine within the next estimated three weeks or so. Tsunade-shishou definitely has something planned with all of this. And I don't think I like it either._

_Well, here comes another day of untalkativeness and icy glares from the Uchiha. Fun._

_It's not like I'm not used to it anyway._

–

**-xoxoxoxoxox-**

–

_Knock, knock, knock._

The pink haired woman retracted her hand from the wooden surface of the Uchiha main door, and then sighed, pushing away a single pink lock that had fallen in front of her eyes. She tapped her foot against the hard floor as a few minutes passed, revealing no signs of the anyone alive within the mansion. Frowning, she brought her hand up against the door, and she made the movement to knock again, only she had not expected to meet a silky texture instead of a hard, wooden one.

She flinched.

It took a moment for her brain to register the fact that Sasuke had opened the door just as she had made the movement to knock. The action resulting in her hand hitting his chest rather than the door. She blinked once; twice. Her eyes then slowly traveled from her hand to the face of the Uchiha, whose eyes were gazing downwards at her hands, eyebrows scrunched down in annoyance. And like he sensed her staring at him, his obsidian pools moved upwards to meet her emerald ones.

She froze. _(thatwassonotanelectricfeelingthatranthroughme!nowaynowaynoway!)_

And a silence took place between the two, but what had unnerved her the most about this silence was seeing his utterly emotionless facade. There was no glint of anything in his eyes, or his face, or his chakra. He was plainly unpredictable, and it was starting to become rather annoying for Sakura.

But even if she would have wanted to, the words she said did not come out the way she wanted them to.

"I.. uhh... I was... door... knocking... and uh..." The poor pinkette was stammering over her every words and could not seem to formulate a complete, simple sentence, which made Sasuke's left eyebrow raise a little. She swallowed hard at the sight, but then sighed. "Nnnng. Can you just let me in?" She muttered, still making no movement to remove her hand from his chest.

"Release my shirt and I will." She heard him say, his perfect voice deep and smooth, sending chills _(NOT! IAMNOTINLOVEWITHHIM!) _down her spine. But as his words finally registered her mind, Sakura automatically went defensive. Her eyes flared up with anger, and her lips twitched themselves in a snarl "I'M NOT EVEN GRIPPING YOUR─" But a warmth on her hand is what had cut her off. Her breath hitched when she realized his hand was on her own─kind of. He was more prying off her fingers from his shirt then lying his hand on her own.

He gave her a simple, bored and impassive glance, which shut up her up completely. Her mouth that had dropped open seconds before slammed back shut, and she glared at him weakly, huffing indignantly when he turned and pushed the door wider as a silent invitation. She passed him without a second glance, and settled her things on his living room table, grumbling things under her breath. None of this seemed to affect Sasuke in the slightest, which unnerved Sakura even more.

"You know the drill, Sasuke." She sighed, giving him an annoyed glance, all the while trying to ignore those butterflies_ (THEYWERENOTBUTTERFLIES!) _pooling in her stomach as her eyes landed on his beautiful, perfect, handsome figure.

He had changed, within the last few years. Well, of course, it had been_ nine years_. Both of them had changed, mentally and physically. But Sakura knew that they both physically changed more than anything else. Sure, Sasuke seemed more calm, more impassive and in control of his emotions, but that wasn't much of a change from the twelve year old boy she knew. Nor the fifteen year old boy she encountered in Sound. Sasuke was still pretty much the same. The only very visible difference were his looks. He had the looks of a grown up man, who was tall, intimidating, calm and darkly attractive. He was more handsome than she ever remembered him being. Not to mention he was obviously well built, very experienced, fast and indescribably strong.

And as for herself, she knew she had changed more physically as well. Her body was more womanly, more curvy, more beautiful and attractive. Of course, Sakura knew her body could not compete with Ino's perfect slim one, but she was still pretty enough to have a fanclub of her own. She had grown up into a beautiful woman.

Although mentally, nothing had really changed. Sure she was more clever, more cunning, more intelligent, more experienced and she was obviously more mature and all, but she had not grown too much beside that. She still had the same fierce determination as when she was fifteen. She still had the same love for Sasuke _(NOIDONTNOIDONTNOIDONT!)_, even though she strongly denied she had. She would still do anything and everything for him. She would still forgive him for whatever mistake he has done, regardless of how bad it is.

Deep inside, her mentality regarding her feelings towards Sasuke had never changed. And if so, they were only stronger.

But Sakura refused to admit that fact.

"Sakura."

His voice was deep, and calm, but she could still notice the slightest hint of annoyance, which made her smile a bit. She glanced at him, unexpectedly finding him shirtless, which earned her a furious blush that she had not been able to hold back.

It was not the first time she was seeing him shirtless, but this had just been too unexpected.

But Sasuke remained the cool, unattained man he was. He almost didn't seem to realize that she was blushing, but the way his lips firmed a thin line of annoyance, she knew that he was aware of it. Taking her control in hand again, Sakura turned towards her bag, fetching the medical objects and instruments that she would need, all the while making sure to suppress the dark blush that had been creeping on her neck and face for a while.

And when she turned to face him again, she found him sitting on his couch, impassive eyes fixed on the floor, one of his hands rubbing his neck while the other was propped against his thigh. He sighed quietly when he saw her approaching, and she knew it was because he knew their routine all too well, and he was maybe hoping for a change of some sort. Not like them doing something different together─No, no. Sasuke had never been, and never would be interested in her in _that_ way. He was probably hoping for her to just stop coming by every day─yes, that was more fitting.

And it hurt Sakura. It didn't even matter that she was in denial about her feelings for him─it still hurt. Every time that thought crossed her mind, she knew it hurt her to accept that fact─yet she did not accept that it was because she still loved him. She always told herself it was because Sasuke was her friend, and the truth of him wanting her to simply leave him alone was hurtful.

Sakura sighed herself, but knelt in front of him, her cheeks flushing a rosy color as she brought her hands to his naked chest, feeling his ribs and making sure everything was fine. She tried to ignore the way his hot skin tickled her fingers, sending chills of pleasure down her spine, and making a lustful urge grew in the pit of her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to lean in and press her mouth where her hands were touching, and to taste that wonderful skin of his. Wanted nothing more than to hear him whisper her name as she would touch him. Wanted nothing more than to press her cherry lips against his own lips, to finally know what it felt like to kiss him. Wanted nothing more than to feel his hands on her body. Wanted nothing more than to...

...spend a scorching night with him.

But she knew it could not happen.

"You seem to be doing fine today. Everything is in place. I think you may even get to permanently remove those bandages." She smiled at him, but he obviously didn't return it. He simply stared with his impassive gaze, grunting uninterestingly, which made her smile falter a bit. "Ano... Sasuke-kun...?" She asked, her voice so quiet that he almost didn't hear. In fact, Sakura could have concluded that he didn't hear because he didn't answer her, but she knew he was just ignoring her─something he had the habit of doing ever since he came back.

Her heart ached at the thought.

Without really being aware of it, she bit her bottom lip, and stayed quiet for a few seconds. Her hands stayed flatly pressed against his warm chest, fingers lingering on his bare skin with such softness that it made him tense. She was getting lost in her thoughts, and the more she did, the more tears pricked her eyes because she knew, she _knew_ that she still loved him with all her heart and that he was breaking it all over again.

But today, she decided she had had enough.

Without so much as a warning, she took her hands off of him, not failing one bit to notice the impatience and anger in his eyes. He had not enjoyed the fact she had been basically touching him for no reason for Kami knows how long. He had not enjoyed having her touch him.

"Keep your fangirl actions to your fantasies." She heard him mutter harshly.

It was then that she finally snapped.

One second, her eyes were wide, tears were prickling them, and she was stiff.

The next, Sakura had gripped his shoulders tightly, her face so close to his own that she could feel his hot breathing fanning over her lips. His eyes were wide for a split second, soon narrowing, but before he made the move to shove her off, she whispered words that took him off guard.

"When are you finally going to become human again, Sasuke? Would you even dare rebuild your clan with that attitude?" Her eyes dug harshly into his. "Kids take after their parents, after all. I know I wouldn't want a bunch of Uchiha brats acting just like you."His eyes flashed with fury, and she would have staggered back years ago, back when she still let herself be intimidated. But she didn't, because she never let herself get intimidated nowadays. She felt his hands grasp her waist painfully, but she didn't even wince as he shoved her harshly against his living room wall. "Don't you dare─" but before he could even begin snarling angrily at her, she smiled and interrupted him. "Wouldn't it be about time, Sasuke-kun?"

_(The -kun was back.)_

His grip loosened out of shock, but tightened again after a few minutes. "That's none of your business, Sakura." He growled, giving her one last firm glare before he pushed himself away, his snarl grazing his lips again as a soft hand gripped his wrist. He went to snap at her, but she interrupted him again.

With her lips.

Sakura had pressed her lips against his. She was freakin _kissing_ him!

With a harsh shove, he pushed her away, his eyes dangerous and his body as stiff as stone. He did not like the way his stomach pooled hotly, and the way his body craved to get her own close to his again. He did not like the way she stared at him so softly, so patiently, making him feel almost guilty for acting this way with her all the time.

For acting like he didn't care.

When in fact, he did. Actually, he cared about this pink haired girl so much that he decided he would keep her away from him and his life, because she deserved better than him. She would not deserve a life with a controlling man such as him. She deserved gentleness and passion─something Sasuke was not able to give. He would never be able to.

"I still hold my promise from back then, Sasuke-kun."

He didn't even need to ask what she was talking about. "It's about time you forget about your feelings for me, Sakura. I cannot give you what you want." He replied brashly, his eyes narrowing in warning as she stepped forward. But then she smiled, something that took him off guard again, and she spoke words that surprised him so much that he could not help but to show his shock. "But I can. I can give you whatever you want, or need." She was close to him now, but he didn't back away. His back simply tensed again, becoming as stiff as stone, and he glared at her deathly to warn her not to come any closer.

_(But she would only smile.)_

"I don't want _or_ need you, Sakura." He hissed through gritted teeth, staggering backwards as she placed her hands on his chest, pressuring gently. Her fingers wandered over to his sensitives spots, where she added the perfect amount of pressure to drag out a few refrained groans of satisfaction and approval, an action that made her heart leap. She pressed her cheek against his throat, lips grazing the skin of his shoulder lightly. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I do think that you need me for something." She whispered, dragging her nose from his throat to his jaw line.

She almost smiled at his uneven breathing. "You need me, just as I need you. And I'm willing to give it all to you."

His body did not respond much to her sensual touches, else than the refrained moans and hitched breaths that revealed to her he was in fact enjoying this. But she knew him. She knew Sasuke wasn't the type to give in so easily. She knew she had to persist until he would finally stop resisting to her advances. She knew he needed them as much as she did.

He growled thickly as he hands traveled downwards, resting on his waistband, but before she could even make her next move, large hands painfully gripped her own and brought them away from his body. "Would you back off?" He hissed through gritted teeth, failing to hide the flash of lust that went through his eyes. Upon noticing it, Sakura's eyes softened, and she smiled lightly. "I'm not afraid of giving this to you, Sasuke-kun. I will do anything to make your dreams come true, and I will give you everything that you want." His grip was slowly loosening, but it wasn't enough for her to snatch back her hands. She gazed deeper into his eyes, standing on the tip of her toes to reach a reasonable level to his face.

Sakura had barely noticed the way his eyes dropped lightly at the feeling of her hot, moist breath fanning over his lips, mostly because hers were too busy fluttering down from the invasion of his intoxicating scent and dazing exhales. "I've never been able to do anything for you..." She whispered, not noticing the fact he had released his grip on her. "Just let me do this one thing for you... let me give you what you want... let me help you..." Her voice was fading the more she leaned closer to his face, but it was not she who engaged a kiss.

Surprisingly, his mouth had brushed against hers, as if hesitant. It was a kiss she could call gentle, but she knew the only reason it was was because he had hesitated to do so. If Sasuke had been sure of his actions, the kiss would have no doubt been rough. "I want to... help you..." She whispered, her eyes shut, as if still dazed.

Sasuke watched her with his indecisive pools of obsidian, and he did not dare to move or say anything for a moment, wanting to choose the right words to respond. He thought quietly, pondering for the best words to say, and then after a moment, he sighed. "You do know that I cannot ever give you what you want." he stated, his voice quiet but stern. She fluttered her eyes open, and nodded quietly. "You can't expect anything romantic of me. No sweet whispers or loving embraces." He noticed the way her eyes watered, but she nodded anyway. "There won't ever be meaningful kisses, or 'love making.'." He frowned at the sight of the tears ready to slip down. "You are aware that you're simply going to let me use your body, and that you're not expecting anything in return from me. You are throwing your life away, Sakura."

She embraced him, her arms slipping around him gently, and he could feel her smile against his chest. "I don't care if I throw my life away. If that's what it takes to make your life a little happier, and that this is exactly what you need to fulfill your dreams... then I don't care. Anything and everything for you, Sasuke-kun."

The next thing she knew was that a mouth was placed on hers, connecting them both in a scorching, greedy and harsh kiss.

–

**-xoxoxoxoxox-**

–

_(Limey ahead)_

He didn't even bring her to his room.

Sasuke had decided that he would take her right then and there, on the wall of his living room. He needed this too much, wanted this too much─he needed to have her right here, right now.

Sakura gasped as her bra was ripped off, but the gasp was followed by a soft moan as he grasped one of her creamy breasts, fondling with it for a moment, before his mouth dropped from her neck to her chest, rounding the unoccupied breast. He greedily sucked on it, his tongue flicking over the hardened mound, a smirk grazing his lips as she gasped and moaned at his ministrations. He could feel himself growing erect upon hearing all those responses, and feeling that soft skin of hers.

"Sas─" But before she could finish, he slashed his lips over hers possessively, his fingers pressing harshly on her hips, at such a brute force that Sakura was sure it would leave bruises. Her eyes widen as he slipped his fingers at the hem of her shorts, but before she could even protest or tell him not rip them off, Sasuke had already teared them off. She growled into his mouth, soon replaced by a low, guttural moan as he pressed his erection on her hot core.

_'When did he even remove my panties, along with his pants and boxers?!' _she thought dimly, her eyes widening as he bit down on her neck, making her yelp a bit. But before she could even protest and ask what the hell he had done that for, her body froze completely as his tongue flicked on the wound he had made, lapping away the blood so sensually that she could feel herself growing hot below.

"From now on, you're mine, and only mine." He hissed into her ear, claiming her lips into a harsh, bruising kiss afterwards, before he grabbed her hips and widen her legs, prodding his tongue into her mouth to mesmerize her hot cavern. She kissed him back with equal fervor, trying as hard as she could to ignore the fact that this was just sex, and that from now on, he was only going to use her to reach his goal.

(She was going to throw her life away for him.)

Without really knowing why, or how, she had flipped Sasuke against the wall, and given him a sensual grin as he scowled at her. "Sakura─" but his voice was cut off as she dragged her hands down to his arousal, taking it in hand. Immediately understanding what she was about to do, he shut his mouth, and settled himself with simply watching her with his lust filled orbs as she worked on him. She grinned, pumping him fasting, her grin growing even more as he groaned deeply, his head tilting backwards against the wall.

And then he spoke words that made her breath hitch. "On your knees, Sakura." He growled.

She knew what he wanted, and she didn't protest against it. She stopped pumping him, which earned her a low growl from Sasuke, but when she knelt down eye level to his arousal, her mouth touching the tip of him, he groaned again. She began by taking the head of him in her mouth, her tongue rolling around it gently, loving the way he tried hard to stop his moans from coming out. And then as he grabbed both fistful of her hair to pull her closer, she took more of him, bobbing her head up and down, trying to take a little more of him every time. But it was only when she placed her hands on the rest of his smooth length and began pumping him in the same time that he started thrusting into her mouth, his eyes rolling at the back of his head, while his hands tightened their grip on her hair. He pumped harder, deeper, after a while, searching for his released desperately, making the poor girl almost gag on his member.

But when he came hard and long in her mouth, she drew her head back in surprise, coughing and sputtering, her eyes wide with shock. She looked up to the man in front of her, whom was panting heavily, his heavy lidded eyes watching her with such an intense gaze that she gulped.

The next thing that she knew, she was pushed against the wall again, his mouth attacking hers in a bruising kiss. "I need to fuck you. _Now_." He growled between a kiss, using his hands to widen her legs. She barely had the time to respond to his kiss before he slipped inside her with one long, hard thrust. She felt his head drop into the crook of her neck as he was fully sheathed inside her, his eyes shut, his hands gripped her hips tight. He groaned, whispering in a low, husky tone, "Sakura... damnit... you're so tight..."

Oh, Sasuke knew he was going to enjoy this.

She moaned in return, shifting against him, a mewl escaping her lips as she felt him move slightly inside of her. "Please, _Sasuke-kun_..." She whimpered, bucking her hips against his, an action that earned her a low growl. He pulled back, and then slammed right back into her, a gasp passing his lips as he did so. "Shit." He cursed, shutting his eyes tightly as he pulled back, and then slammed back into her, groaning needily. "Tight." He rasped, repeating the same motion over and over again.

The room was filled with heavy panting, Sasuke's loud groans and gasps of satisfaction, and Sakura's sporadic, sensual moans.

It wasn't long before both felt their climax coming up. Sasuke was ramming into her time and time again, as fast, as deep and as hard as he could, some sound of pleasure escaping his lips each time her slammed into her. His breath was heavy, and she knew he was close to his climax as she felt his breathing break into an even harsher patter against her shoulder. "Tight. So _fucking_ tight." he growled, slamming harder.

"Faster... fas...ter... Sasuke...kun..." She gasped, moving with complied, and she cried out his name in approval, feeling her stomach clench, waves of pleasure wrecking through her with such force that her eyes nearly rolled at the back of her head. "Sasuke... oh Sasuke.. Ahn...!" She moaned, bracing herself against him.

And with a few more violent thrusts, she came with a loud scream of his name. Her back arched against him, but Sasuke didn't stop his reckless thrusts inside of her. He continued slamming into her, his rhythm now broken as he simply fought to attain his release. He was desperately trying to reach it, all the while wanting this pleasure to last forever.

And with one last wild and brute thrust, colors exploded in Sasuke's eyes. His orgasm was long, and each wave seemed to pass through him slowly and with outstanding force. He let out a low, guttural moan, gasping the girl's name, and without really wanting to, he slumped against her, panting heavily.

_(Limey end)_

He felt a hand gently stroking his locks, and his lips firmed a thin slash. "Stop that." he growled, bringing her down from the wall. He didn't fail to see the deep hurt that flashed in the emerald orbs of the pink haired girl, but Sasuke managed to keep his aloof attitude, instead of feeling guilty. Her eyes were watering, and as a first tear escaped, he gripped her chin and brought it up harshly to look at him. "This is what you want to throw your life away for. A life with a monster who has no pity. Is this really what you want?" He brashly asked, his cold eyes digging into her own.

She smiled through her tears. "Anything for Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

He didn't know why he wished it would have been a different answer.

–

**-xoxoxoxoxox-**

–

_Oi, Sakura-chan! Is it true what everyone says?! Is it true?! You're married to Sasuke now?!_

_She smiles._

_Yes, it's true, Naruto._

_Wha─since when?! If he forced you, I'm going to beat his stupid emo─_

_Naruto, I'm sorry._

_What─HEY SAKURA-CHAN DON'T CRY! HEY WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?_

_She runs._

_Away from Naruto. Away from her friends. Away from her life._

_She runs to Sasuke._

…

…

It has been three years they've been married. Three years that Sasuke had been using her body to satisfy his needs, to lent out his anger, and to attain his goals.

Three years ever since Sakura had truly smiled.

They were both twenty four now.

"Sakura."

She turned her head away from the baby's crib to look at her husband who had called her name, and she smiled a fake, small smile at the sight of him. He frowned a bit, but she didn't pay much attention to it. "Hitomi is sleeping well, Sasuke-kun. It didn't even take her five minutes to go back to sleep." She said softly, kissing the top of their child's head. She turned and smiled at her husband again, her eyes glinting with a certain emotion that was akin to happiness as he gave her the look her always gave her before he started another of their passionate session.

Her smile grew, and she stood from the chair, rubbing her slightly swollen belly before she walked over to her lustful husband. As soon as she was close enough, he had gripped her wrist and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss before disappearing into the closest room to have his way with her.

She didn't mind. It was the only way she could ever feel close to him. By having sex with him.

…

…

_Sakura-chan... I think you should take some time for yourself._

_No, Naruto. Sasuke-kun needs me._

_And we all need you to be happy!_

_But I am happy, Naruto._

_But that's the thing, Sakura-chan... you're not. I can see it in your eyes. You're in so much pain. You haven't been happy ever since three years ago! Maybe you should get a divorce, Sakura-chan..._

_No... no! Sasuke-kun needs me! Our child needs me! I will not leave him! I love him!_

_...you're willing to destroy yourself for him?_

_If it's what it takes to make him happy, then yes._

–

**-xoxoxoxoxox-**

–

"Ryuu! Sachi! Hitomi! Renjiro! Come on, dinner is ready!" Sakura called out to her children, grinning in amusement as they all turned to face their mother, toothy grins making their way to their lips as they saw their mother. "Coming!" They all chanted, laughing as they raced each other to the back door of the Uchiha mansion, where Sakura was waiting for them.

Sakura's lips stretched themselves in a true smile as she watched them run to her. The children that Sasuke and herself had made together, in the ten years they were married. They had made five children.

Hitomi, came in first. She was not also the oldest, but seemingly the kindest of them all. Ryuu was next, and Sakura found it amusingly he was almost like the exact replica of his father. But he had her personality. Renjiro was their second son. He seemed cold and aloof, but was actually very kind underneath it all. And then came Sachi, the cute little boy whose optimism and happiness never faded. And least of all, the little boy she held in her arms, Makoto. He was a very quiet baby so far, and Sakura guessed he would always be this way. He never cried, never complained, never cooed. He was quiet and very peaceful, and would show his happiness with his silent smiles.

A hand placed itself on her waist, surprising her, but she did not have to turn around to know who it was because her children had revealed him to her.

"DADDY!"

She smiled faintly as a pair of lips placed themselves on her cheek, but didn't let her hopes grow too high because she knew it had become a sort of routine to him. Every time he would come home from a mission he would greet her with a peck on her cheek, but would then mostly ignore her and pay more attention to his kids.

Or at least, that's what it seemed like.

"Your mother said it was time to eat." He said, his voice cool and calm. She expected him to pull away quickly after all of their children had ran into the mansion, smiling and laughing, but she was completely taken aback as his arms wound themselves completely around her waist. His actions seemed hesitant, she noticed, but they were true no doubt. There was such sincerity in his actions... she could simply feel it.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She stammered in surprise, turning her head to look at him. He stared back at her calmly, his eyes surprisingly warm, which made her orbs widen in utter bafflement. But before she could even speak up again and ask him what was wrong, he whispered words that she never thought she would hear.

"I love you."

And then he walked away, without giving her a chance to respond, leaving her standing there, tears in her eyes.

They were not tears of joy. They were tears of pain and heartbreak.

And why?

...because his confession had not been honest. Sasuke did not love her.

She had heard it. The three words were spoken in a tone that seemed frustrated and rushed, and there was so much uncertainty and hesitation that it seemed he was almost forced to say it.

Her husband still did not love her.

_("You do know that I cannot ever give you what you want. You can't expect anything romantic of me. No sweet whispers or loving embraces. There won't ever be meaningful kisses, or 'love making.'You are aware that you're simply going to let me use your body, and that you're not expecting anything in return from me. You are throwing your life away, Sakura.")_

Maybe he never would, after all.

"Sakura."

She smiled, wiping her tears, and turned to face the door of the mansion where her husband was standing, looking mildly uncomfortable, but also concerned.

"I'm coming." She said softly.

–

**-xoxoxoxoxox-**

–

_She was tired._

_Tired, unhappy, and dead inside._

_Sakura-chan...?_

_Naruto..._

_What are you... are you okay?_

_Naruto... can I ask you something?_

_Stunned, he nodded._

_Yeah... what is it, Sakura-chan?_

_Am I... alive?_

…

_(Limey ahead)_

…

They were at it again. In the kitchen.

Sasuke had just come back from a mission, and the kids were at school, besides Makoto who was still sleeping in his crib.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was acting different from the very first second that her lips had touched his. There was something strange about him, something different burning within his body. It had surprised her that he was not rushing this, and was actually being unbearably slow with her.

It was like they were...

"Don't leave me. Never leave me, Sakura." he rasped against her mouth, his arms slipping tight around her. She gasped in surprise as he nuzzled her neck, kissing softly, actions that took her breath away and made her eyes water with tears_ (of joy or of pain? She didn't know.)_ She wrapped her arms around him carefully, her limbs shaking. "S-Sasuke-kun? W-Wha... what's wrong?" She asked, biting her lip as he tightened his loving grip on her. "Promise me." He whispered, his voice seemingly pained.

She couldn't help but to comply, upon hearing him like this. "I... I promise, Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "Sasuke-kun... are.. are you okay?" She asked softly, pulling back to look at her.

But she was stunned as his lips met hers as an answer. It was gentle, tantalizing and slow─a kiss she had never received from him. The tears streamed down faster, and she choked a sob during the kiss, pulling herself closer as his hand slipped under her skirt and caressed her thighs slowly for a moment, before he finally took off her panties. His fingers stroke her warm entrance slowly, teasingly rubbing against the sensitive places he had come to know by heart during those years he had been with her.

He slipped his digits inside of her, stroking her inner walls sensually, his mouth leaving mini teasing bites and possessive marks on her skin as he pleasured her. Her head was thrown backwards, and she moved against his fingers, wanting more and more of him, all the while crying softly, not believing this was happening to her.

What happened to him? What happened to Sasuke to make him act this way?

"Sas...uke!" She cried as she finally came.

His mouth placed itself on hers as she came out from her peak, kissing her slowly, lovingly. She started crying harder, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "This is a dream, right?" She breathily whispered through choking sobs. Sasuke shook his head, pulling her closer, and to prove himself, he slipped inside of her slowly, taking his time to fill her and to watch her pleasured face. "Does this feel like a dream? Doesn't this feel real?" He whispered, tracing her jaw line with his mouth. She shook her head, moaning softly as he gripped her hips and pulled out, only to push back in just as slowly. "Kami─" He rasped, dropping his head on her shoulder. "How do you managed to always be this fucking tight?" He went on, his voice now nothing more than a low, guttural groan.

He stopped moving inside her, which made her whine a bit, but he shut her up by gently kissing her again. As he broke the kiss, her waited for her to open her eyes before he spoke. "Naruto told me about what was going on with you." He stated, his voice quiet. She swore her heart stopped._ 'No, he couldn't possibly have told Sasuke about─' _but Sasuke's next words answered her question again. "Damnit, you're my wife, Sakura. He had to tell me about your suicidal attempts." He growled, pulling her closer. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

She started crying again, but he wiped her tears away carefully, holding her gaze with his now gentle orbs. "I know I haven't been the best husband, and that I never show that I care about you... but believe me, I do. I need you, Sakura. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said, stroking her cheeks. More tears gathered in her eyes, but he wiped them away as soon as they started falling. "I'm sorry for everything, Sakura. For dragging you into this whole mess and for using you. I'm sorry that I never knew you felt this way." He sighed, brushing his nose against her own. "I should have never accepted your request back then. You deserve a better life than this."

She smiled at his words, shaking her head. "Sasuke-kun, I threw my life away for you back then. To give you a new one, and to help you rebuild your clan. And by doing so, I got a new life. The life of an Uchiha, and the mother of our children. I don't regret anything that led me here." She paused, sighing a little. "But sometimes, things were too overwhelming. I felt like I couldn't handle it anymore. So I tried to kill myself."

A light moan passed her lips as he pumped himself inside of her unexpectedly, kissing her. "Don't─" he pumped inside of her again, "ever─" and again, "do that─" and again, _hard_. "again." He rasped, kissing her harder, more passionately. She returned his kiss, moving her hips against his, moaning in his mouth, tears prickling her eyes again as she realised what they were doing.

_(Making love.)_

He was panting harshly, but he was looking directly in her eyes, pumping harder, deeper, faster than he ever had before, pouring into his ministrations all of his feelings for her. He knew she could feel it all in his actions, because she had started crying again, sobbing and crying out his name, whimpering confessions of love he had heard way too many times before, but had never gotten tired of it.

And just before he felt his climax come, he whispered those three words in a tone that revealed that he was honest, this time.

"I love you."

And then she exploded for him, bringing him along with her, and they cried out each other name in a passionate kiss. He brought her down from the table of the kitchen, grunting slightly as he pulled out of her, as if a bit disappointed that her warmth did not surround him anymore. He pulled her close, burying his hand in her locks, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

She smiled.

"_Patience is often rewarding, Sasuke-kun."_

…

_(Limey End.)_

…

_That night, they made love more times than they ever had before._

_It was also the night they conceived their last child: Yumi._

* * *

_Yeah, that's it..._

_I don't really like how this all came out, but I had it stuck in my head for so long! I needed to write something out of the idea. It came out with basically everything I wanted it to, but somehow, I thought it would be better... lol._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed! And don't worry, I will update my other stories soon! :D_

_Review, please!_

**CommitedToKiba**


End file.
